Right Here
by ryanmarissaforever88
Summary: Oneshot songfic from Marissa's POV. Late season 3 after Ryan/Sadie and post prom. RM using "Right Here" by Staind.


**RIGHT HERE**

Author's Note: Well, I was in my car the other day and this song came on and I started singing along (of course) and in the middle of the song, it occured to me how great this would be for Ryan/Marissa. This is a one-shot from the point of view of Marissa. Set..season 3, after Ryan/Sadie, after prom. So..read and review! Thanks!

The song is "Right Here" by Staind.

Whoops, forgot a disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough, none of this is mine. Wish it was, though.

* * *

_I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

I know that I've made mistakes. But I'm trying so hard to change, and I think that I have. I'm not perfect, I'm a borderline alcoholic, I have a very messy family life and I always manage to screw us up. I know that I've made mistakes- Luke, Oliver, Alex, DJ, not listening to you, etc. But it's not fair for you to gather them up and shove them in my face..

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

No matter what, I am drawn to you. I love you so much..I know that we keep messing things up but no matter what you do or say, I'm always here. I'm in this so much, I can't walk away. If you leave, I'll still be here, waiting for you, trying to figure out how to bring you back to me. I need you.

_I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending it's as much as i can take  
and you're so independent  
you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

You broke up with me on the phone. When did you become so distant? So condescending as to feel that I'm not good enough for you to have to end it with me in person? You won't let me in and it hurt us..You won't budge so I keep trying to accomodate you but I can only do so much.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

We have been through so much together. And through it all, we have always come back to each other. We love each other, I know we do. I can tell from the way you still worry about me. From the glances you send me. From Summer telling me about your face when, for the hundredth time, you realized I wasn't at school- and most therefore (most likely) off doing drugs, drinking and sleeping with Volchok. From the way you comforted me at prom by letting me cry into your shoulder. And I know that no matter what, if it came down to it, I'd chose you over Volchok every damn time. Hands down. It's you, it's always been you. And only you.

_I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you_

I would do anything for you. I shot your brother to save your life. I shot somebody, Ryan. And I was expelled from school for it. But to me, it was worth it. Because you were still with me. You were still here, next to me. I had saved you, and that was all that mattered. I was asked whether I regretted the shooting, and I honestly replied "No." Because I didn't care that I'd have to go to public school- you were still next to me and that made it all worth it. I found everything I was looking for, and needed, in you. I need you to stay here with me. Please..

_Why can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

Why can't we just forgive each other and move foward? We both want to, but every time we try, we doubt ourselves because something from the past like Oliver or Johnny comes up. Now Volchok. Something is always in the way for us. But somehow, you're always there, waiting for me. Regardless of what I've done, you are always there for me- whether it is saving me from myself in Tijuana or giving me a shoulder to cry on after I found my "boyfriend" (boyfriend- yeah right..) cheating on me- at the prom that I had invited him to. You are always there, waiting to take care of me. And I need that.

_But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_

Even after all we've been through, you always find a way to keep me standing here, waiting for you to come back to me. But if I were the one to walk away from us, would you still be there? Would you still be waiting for me after all this time? Please say you would..

READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!


End file.
